fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Root Cause: The Chains of Duty
The sun stood high in the sky, showering it's warming rays of light upon the gathered onlookers in the Domus Flau. The announcers made their best efforts to excite the audience as much as possible for the upcoming match. After so many intense and awe-inspiring battles of the day, one can run the risk of growing indifferent to more of it, something which could already be noticed. After all that has occurred, a single thought rang through any minds; How are they going to top the previous fight? Hotoke was not sure himself, but he was determined to give them a show. He entered the arena, met with a mix of cheers and murmurs of anticipation. The man who stepped into the arena was an odd one to be sure. A purple robe with orange trimmings, vivid orange dress pants and a gray and blue jacket and shifting chromatic hair and purple beard. In his right hand, he held his famed rapier, waving to the audience and doing his own to make them hyped. All that remained was for his opponent to take the stage. And his opponent did so as Liber Mendacii entered the arena with a tired look on his face as he streched his arms outward, the result of him having just woken up from a short nap before his game was finally up to judge, letting out one loud yawn as the crown continued to cheer. "Ugh what time is it?" Liber muttered to himself before catching sight of his opponent Hotoke, the representative for Koma Inu in this fight, "Ah, well won't you look at that? Another one with strange fashion sense, just like yours truley..." the Libertus mage smiled with glee and displaying his fine row of glimmering white fangs that locked into eachother with ease. Keeping his hood over his head, Liber's face wasn't really recognisable due to the light shining down upon him and the hood shadowing his face from the crowd and his opponent, with only the white teeth glowing up from the shadowed figure. Cracking his kuncles and fingers as they gave off that annoying popping spund that so many people love to do, Liber let out one loud sigh as he remembered what had happened on the first day of the Grand Magic Games, "Lets hope that the fights can pay off for that disastrous first day Libertus did..." Liber thought to himself as he continued to walk closer and closer to Hotoke. His Knived Chains at the ready, Liber was prepared to whip them out once the fight had started or when the time was right, but for now Liber was all up to study his opponent as carefully as he can and try to guess what kind of magic his target has practised. A foreign smell entered the arena and Hotoke's stance hardened. The oddly dressed man turned around to face his opponent, eyeing him from head to toe so that he may recieve an idea of him. However, time was of the essence and he had little patience or time to waste of idle talk. He drew his rapier from it's sheath and struck a position inclined for swordsmanship, one hand behind his back and the other outstretched with the ivory blade. Wasting no more time, he dashed forward, Rapier in hand as he went in for the thrust against Liber's right shoulder, hoping that it could serve to incapacitate his arm. With just a short, sudden notice of Hotoke's attack, Liber attempted to quickly dodge the rapier by throwing his body to the side only for his arm to be cut by the blade but not too much that it may render his arm useless. Looking at Hotoke with surprise, Liber gleefully smiled as the battle begun, whipping his arms outward to release the knived chains from their holders, flying out metal clinking on eachother before Liber decided to grip onto the chains to stop them from going to far, stopping the chains that were at an estimated length of five metres, perfect for their battle. "Alright mate, I know for a fact that a sword isn't your only weapon here..." Liber said before meeting the five metre distance between the fighters and pulling in his arms inward so that the chains may follow after and close in into Hotoke at a rapid pace, with Hotoke in the middle of this attack as the two chains come swinging from both directions. Hotoke jumped into the air so that the chains just so barely missed him. Raising his hand upwards, just as the chains overlapped each other, a spike of incredibly hardened bone rose from the ground and pierced through the link in the chain, locking them bth in place. As Hotoke landed he ran along the chains, rapier still at the ready as he went in for another thrust towards the same place, still hoping that he could put it out of commission. "Well damn, you sure got me..." Liber thought out loud sarcastically as his chains locked in place with the bone spike having rose from the ground, only to be interupted by Hotoke landong and using his chains as a path towards Liber himself. In a desperate attempt to react to a surprise, Liber immediately placed his palm onto the chained knives underneath his had, Liber was able to utilise the chains that his opponent was running on, using Elemental Chains on the linked weapons and sending numerous metal chains that are made from the knived chain weapons shooting right towards Hotoke, aiming to grab onto the Koma Inu mage as he made his way to the Libertus fighter.